Various vehicles are known for use in firefighting. Firefighting vehicles, including aerial platform trucks, ladder trucks, pumpers, tankers, etc., often employ a turret for dispensing firefighting agents (e.g., water, foams, foaming agents, etc.), on to areas such as fires, chemical spills, smoldering remains of the fire, or similar areas. Such turrets may include one or more arms to support the firefighting agent dispensing nozzle at one end. The nozzle is supplied with a firefighting agent through a hose or piping is mounted to and extending along one or more arms. The arms typically pivot about a horizontal axis, enabling the nozzle to be raised and lowered.
Although such turrets are quite common, such turrets also suffer from several drawbacks. In some applications, it may be beneficial to maintain the nozzle in a level orientation. Existing turrets utilize a series of complex sensors and control systems, increasing the cost of the turret. In addition, in many applications, it is important that the weight of the firefighting vehicle be within defined limits. The provision of such turrets adds significant weight to the firefighting vehicle.